A Champion's Tale
by legomaster00156
Summary: A ride on the Ferris Wheel seems like a sufficient reward after a successful musical. It looks like someone else is ready to ride, too... Yes, this is a bit of a romance fic between the PC  Zeke  and Lass Maya. One-shot. Spoilers abound!


Hi, I'm Zeke. Yes, again. First of all, yes, I realize that my other story has been, more or less, abandoned. I regret to say that, thus far, my quest to... how do you say it... "catch them all" has been unsuccessful. I have traveled far and wide, though, and have a very knowledgable Pokedex. But that is for another time. I am 17 years old, as I speak. I am currently in Unova, called by some Isshu. I made new friends named Cheren and Bianca, and challenged a new team called Team Plasma. But a far different event sticks out at me. I will recount it to you the night in spring when it happened...

Zeke laughed as he walked out of the Musical Hall in Nimbasa City. He released his Chandelure, Soulflare, from her Pokeball. For about half an hour, she had been dressed in flame-retardnt flowers and holding a pink parasol as she danced around in a Forest Stroll play.

"Good show, Soulflare," Zek complimented, struggling to keep a straight face at the memory. No, not the memory. He had a picture in his wallet.

Soulflare seemed slightly skeptical at Zeke's good nature, but didn't say anything. Of course, being a Pokemon, it was hard to say anything.

Having been in Zeke's company and companionship since she was a Litwick, she knew to be careful with her soul-devouring flame around humans. Unfortunately, that was difficult as they walked into a feast- no, a _populated area _like the Fairgrounds. Zeke wandered aimlessly until he came to the Ferris Wheel. Soulflare had never been here before, although some of the other Pokemon recounted how they had battled "N" after a ride on it.

"Hey, Mr. Champion!" a girl cried out from in front of the Ferris Wheel. She seemed just about as old as Zeke, but neither of them could tell for sure.

"Ah, did the news spread so quickly? I only recently conquered this region's Elite Four," Zeke said, walking over to beside her.

"What? You're Champion here, too?" the girl asked, apparently surprised. "I just know you as Champion Zeke from Sinnoh."

"... You're from Sinnoh, as well?" Zeke asked, after a brief pause.

"Until my family moved, yeah," the girl replied, "Y'know, you're really cool, with your Empoleon and such."

"Ah, I'm sorry, but Max isn't with me here. When I go to a new region, I leave my Pokemon with Professor Rowan. He keeps good care of them until I return," Zeke explained.

"Well, that's no problem. I actually sort of want to challenge you, and with Max around, I wouldn't stand a chance," the girl said, "Oh, excuse my manners. I'm Maya."

"Well, Maya, do you have all 8 Gym Badges?" Zeke asked, with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Uh... no," Maya admitted.

"Ah. Then, according to the International Battle Terms and Agreements, you are in no position to challenge me," Zeke said. He waited a moment, as Maya sighed in despair. "... BUT, that would be if you were actually going for the title of Champion, and I see no reason we cannot have a battle just for fun."

Maya beamed at this, and grabbed the Pokeball on her belt. "Mr. Champion, you're going down!" she declared.

Zeke had long since learned how to not laugh at the overconfidence of less experienced trainers. He himself had conquered the Pokemon Leagues in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Unova. He was rightfully confident in his abilities.

"Go, Gothita!" Maya yelled, throwing he Pokeball on the ground. Zeke raised his eyebrow at the weak-looking doll.

"So... no better Pokemon?" he asked nervously.

"Uh, no. This is my only one. Why?" Maya asked.

"No reason," Zeke said, sighing. He had hoped to give this girl a chance, but with his Pokemon, she didn't have one. "Soulflare, take care of this." The Chandelure floated forward, and waited for Zeke's command. "Use Flame Burst and finish this quickly."

The battle was over before either one could blink. Gothita fainted as soon as the flames hit her. Maya went wide-eyes as she returned the Pokemon to her ball.

"So sorry about your Gothita. To be fair, I am a good bit stronger than you," Zeke said, "You don't need to pay me."

"Wow. Really? But isn't that in the rules?" Maya asked.

"I don't mind. I have hundreds of thousands of Pokeyen, and millions in a vault in Sinnoh. I'm set for life, really," Zeke said, grinning like his friend Roy would back in Sinnoh.

"Oh, well... can I ask you another thing?" Maya asked, somewhat more nervously.

"Sure, anything," Zeke answered.

"Um, could you maybe... ride with me?" Maya asked, blushing. "I mean, in the Ferris Wheel."

"Well, I see no reason why not," Zeke said, nodding. "Lead the way."

He dismissed Soulflare into the paradise inside her Pokeball as he followed behind Maya. He told the attendant to let them go for 3 spins, and he'd pay on the way out. They climbed together into the otherwise-empty Ferris Wheel, and the climb began.

"This is where he betrayed me," Zeke muttered, oblivious to the fact that Maya was inching closer and tensing up as they climbed higher.

"M-Mr. Champion?" Maya stammered, "Does it always feel so shaky?"

"Hm? Oh, it gets worse if a certain green-haired trainer tells you he's king of a wicked organization on it," Zeke said. By his expression, he had no fond memories of this ride.

"It gets worse?" Maya exclaimed, finally launching into a panic. "Get me out, please!"

"Maya, please, calm down!" Zeke pleaded, "I didn't mean it!" He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her seated and help her breathe.

"Mr. Champion, could I sit closer to you? Please?" Maya asked, after she had calmed down enough to speak. By this point, they were beginning their second climb.

"Yes, of course," Zeke said, scooting over to allow her room on his side.

She scooted over, and leaned on his shoulder. It was Zeke's turn to blush, now. What was she doing?

"So... what happened with that green-haired boy?" Maya asked, after several moments of awkward silence.

"I knew him as N," Zeke said, "I had seen him a few times before, and after a certain encounter with Team Plasma, I thought he was the Gym Leader Burgh. I was wrong. I came here and found him waiting to ride this Ferris Wheel with me. He informed me that he was royalty, in the loosest sense. He was king of Team Plasma."

"You're joking," Maya said, shocked.

"I wish," Zeke said, "He battled me when we left the Ferris Wheel so his team could escape."

"But he left Unova, didn't he? Didn't the Gym Leaders and Alder beat him?" Maya asked.

"You probably heard that, but that's untrue," Zeke said, shaking his head. "He beat the Elite Four and Alder using the legendary dragon Zekrom. When his castle rose up, I chased after him into it, holding the Light Orb of Reshiram. I was nearly stopped by the Seven Sages, but the Gym Leaders arrived and held them off for me to proceed. We battled, my truths against his ideals, and I came out on top."

"That's amazing, Mr. Champion!" Maya exclaimed.

"It's not over," Zeke said, finally smiling at the memory of his victory. "Ghetsis, lord of the Seven Sages, arrived behind Alder and Cheren-"

"Cheren?" Maya interrupted.

"Friend of mine; I'll explain his story later," Zeke said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I assumed Ghetsis had been defeated, but I was once again wrong. He admitted to many crimes against human and Pokemon, and then challenged me to a battle. Cheren barely had time to heal my Pokemon before I was thrust into a final battle. I honestly don't remember half the battle. I remember many uses of reviving medicines and a lot of fire getting tossed around, though. I won, though. At long last, I won."

"... Are you telling the truth?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you could ask Reshiram, legendary dragon?" Zeke asked, smirking and gripping a Pokeball in one hand.

Before Maya could respond, the Ferris Wheel halted. The ride had been enjoyable enough that they hadn't realized the final spin had completed until it did so. Zeke climbed out, with Maya behind him. Zeke paid for the ride before they left the booth.

"So, how was the ride?" Zeke asked.

"Fantastic. I thought I'd be nervous, so I asked you instead of my friend. Thanks, Mr. Champion," Maya said, grinning.

"Call me Zeke, or else I'll have to call your Ma'am," Zeke said, giving a small bow.

Maya giggled, and did something Zeke would never have guessed: she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll have to ride again sometime, Zeke," she said, waving as she walked off towards the Pokemon Center, leaving Zeke standing dumb-founded in front of the Ferris Wheel.

Hey, it's me again, Zeke. That was my evening, in it's entirety. I finally left to get some rest at the Pokemon Center. I never saw Maya there, though, and I guess she left for home. I'll have to find her, though. I want to ride with her again.


End file.
